Broken Bonds
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: ON HOLD ; — The promise that we swore during our childhood keeps us together, it keeps us connected through this special bond. But then, we gradually change and started to neglect that bond. LenRin/KaitoRin/LenMiku


_._

_._

"_Is there anyone you love, Len?"_

"_Yeah! It's you, Rin!"_

_Blush._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I really, really love you back, Len!"_

_Blush._

_Smile._

"_I really, really love you too, Rin."_

_Hold hands._

_Foreheads touching._

"_We'll be together forever."_

"_Forever and ever."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LIAR_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rin, you big liar._

_I hate you for breaking our promise._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yet._

_Why?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why I couldn't bring myself to hate you the most?_

_Why I couldn't bring myself to tell you of what I feel?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That I still love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Bonds<strong>  
><em>- primer capitulo: entrada –<em>

Cherry blossoms.

The season of spring has arrived. And this year, I, Kagamine Rin, will be entering high school. I'm so glad that I entered Vocaloid High. Ever since I found out that my lifelong crush studies in here, I tried my best to get admitted in here.

Entrance ceremony is as usual boring. With that bald principal's speech, I smiled to myself since I remembered our old bald neighbor. How I used to tease and play with him when I was a kid with Len.

Len.

My twin brother.

Speaking of him, I saw him going up to the stage and taking up the batch representative's speech. Yes, that brother of mine is a genius.

He didn't study for the entrance exams for this school, which was the best in the district, while I had sleepless nights just studying for this.

But hey, I'm proud of him. As soon as I was out of my trance, he was done with his speech. I kept on looking on him, hoping that he'll notice me among the crowd. He turned back to his seat, not bothering to turn around to look at me. What a jerk. He's treating me this coldly ever since I told him before my reason of entering this prestigious school. He even told me that I should be to go to an all-girls high school which was nearer from our house. I wonder what the hell is his problem. He should be proud of his sister, for Pete's sake.

Oh well, I'm getting bored with the speeches from every faculty so I decided to doze off. Before I completely went into my dreamland, it was the student council president who gave his speech.

-x-

Finally, homeroom.

My homeroom teacher is Kiyoteru Hiyama. He is going to teach us Algebra, the subject that I really hate. And I think I'm going to hate that teacher, too. His scrutinizing gray eyes were looking at us, trying to memorize our faces, I think. As his gaze fell upon me, I shivered. From what I've heard, he was a delinquent back then. Proving it would be the turquoise lilac tattoo on the left side of his neck. I'd better study hard for Japanese or else my head would be on the line.

"You had such lovely hair," somebody behind me said. As I turned around, I met up with shining teal eyes. "It suits you," she said.

"Thank you," I blushed. I'm not used getting compliments.

"What middle school you came from?" she asked me, leaning unto me.

"Higashi."

"I'm from Kita. You're from Higashi, the same as our batch representative, Kagamine Len?" she asked, excitedly.

"Mmm, yeah. It's because he's my twin brother."

"EHHH! REALLY?"

Everyone stared at her, I downcast my face in order to hide my embarrassment. She apologized to the class. Good thing, Kiyoteru-sensei already went out of the room.

"I can't believe that I'm actually face-to-face with Kagamine Len's twin sister. By the way, I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Rin. Kagamine Rin."

"Nice to meet you," we said at the same time. Miku and I giggled. I made a new friend at my first day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I haven't written anything for such a very long time. I still have to overcome the monster within me for the past four years, my laziness. For old readers, you might be surprised that I've written a Vocaloid fanfiction. Do not fret; I will still continue writing _SasuSaku_ (Naruto) fanfictions. I just need a change of category, it just happens that I'm currently into the Vocaloid fandom, so that I will not be lazy and force my plot bunny to work.

I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors, fast transitions and some minor confusion. Constructive criticisms and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
